Ability to lower Combat Stats
This Page has an associated Forum Post on the official Runescape Forums (QFC: 322-323-229-66104029 ) Th e Idea Let us temporarily lower Combat Stats. it is a pvp update that would make pking much more accessible. Explanation i shouldn't have to pay 100 dollars a month to be a member on all my accounts just so i can pk. that is many people's (including myself) reason not to pk. how it would work is you could right-click a combat stat, select "lower" and put in a number. you can only do this if you have not been in combat for the past 2 minutes. this would also change your combat level. you would only get half/none of the experience* if you have any stats lowered. in your combat tab, there is a button to switch back to your original stats, which also requires 2 minutes out of combat. the button displays your original combat level, as well as each combat stat's original level. having combat stats lowered would not let you use combat dummy's, or other game features requiring a low combat level. you also would not have access to features requiring a higher level than what you changed it to. hi-scores would show original combat stats. *post your thoughts about this Pros * Makes pking much more accessible * less work training alt accounts * removes almost all other problems associated with pking alts, such as accidental level raising * less account trading? (less pking accounts for trade, less demand as well) Cons * Devalues already existing pking accounts * Depending on how it is implemented, could maybe be used to scam * New players might lower a level and have no idea how to change it back (so i would suggest teaching it on tutorial island, and the combat tutors teaching you how to do it would help. even a pking tutor would be nice) * depending on how it is implemented, could be used to scout for people Extra Bits I would like to add a few section from one of the replies, as to make it part of the suggestion: “It would have to require you to NOT be in a PVP area before switching stats. So you can't do this at all in the wildy, and if you lower a level you can not enter the wildy for 2 mins. Also you can not change servers for 5 minutes afterwards. Otherwise people would scout people out. Then attack some poor level 60 with a level 80 in 20 wildy.” a few people said it would lower jagex income, but my counter point to that is Jmods have expressed a clear interest in getting more people to pk, and i assume this would be a member's feature. and a few people have gone offtopic and started talking about skillers and hacked accounts, please do not do that, as this suggestion is not permanent lowering, or being able to make them higher, and hiscores will still show original stats, so please keep the suggestion what it is and do not be off-topic. and before anyone does, please do not flame, use bad words, etc. general discussion of my suggestion is fine and encouraged. ----PvM Benefits----- here's a few ways the PvM community could benefit: easier to figure out recommended combat stats/money made per hour depending on combat/etc. for new PvM Content when it is released much easier to setup to try and kill a Monster at a lowest possible combat level (elvarg at 10 combat, Inferno at 48 combat, etc.) -----Unrestricted World Benefits----- here's a way Unrestricted World players could benefit: On Unrestricted Worlds, Players could lower stats and do bosses and things like that to practice and figure out how low you can go A Few More Ideas * Making this unusable in the wilderness. * Making this unusable in the wilderness, except for on pking worlds or certain areas * Making it members-only, but members can use it on the f2p pvp worlds. * having an option to show both original AND lowered combat level upon right-click of player. * teaching it on tutorial island, the combat tutors teaching you how to do it, and/or an actual pking tutor would be nice. * Not allowing any quest required items, such as green d’hide body, dragon scimitar, and barrows gloves. Discuss the possibility of ancient and lunar spellbooks. Support Poll include "+1" or the word "support" in your post if you support, "-1" or the phrase "no support" if you don't. you may possibly not be added to either list if you do not do so. Supporters: (71.4%) * Notcool97 * Iron Boab * Ceolink3 * Jeremy Cheng * Nikolas10181 * Iron Robsham * RNGanked * One Dub * djh101 * cornaby3 Non-Supporters: (28.5%) * Angel2D4 * pumpkinholes * Torrcs * Loot Kid Unknown: * Emperor Dupe * P51mustang23 * Japanese * sTReTCh1028 if you are in the Unknown Category, you may have not said you did not support this, nor that you did, or you may have not completely understood my point.